Due to fast industrial development advanced technology has been widely applied in all areas. In consequence, traditional toys are losing their attractiveness to children, and sound and light generating toys are gradually taking the place of the traditional toys. However, traditional toys may be modified to have a new life so as to attract the children again.
Regular toy tumblers are designed to have a heavy bottom so as to lower the center of gravity. Therefore, while rocking, a toy tumbler always keeps a vertical posture. This simple arrangement can no longer attract people's attention. This invention seeks to apply modern electronic technology to a traditional toy tumbler to let the toy tumbler play music while rocking.